


The  Holiday Season

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Drabble, Holidays, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Bruce and Wally celebrate the holiday season together.





	The  Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Wally exhaled loudly and leaned back against the pillows, looking at Bruce, who just left the bathroom.

“We've had gay sex and pie, the holiday season has officially begun.” 

Bruce stopped in his tracks and raised one eyebrow as soon as those words left Wally’s mouth. 

Wally grinned in answer, folding his arms behind his head, even though he was aware that he was blushing. 

“…it’s a good way to celebrate holidays, right?”

Bruce just shook his head, not saying anything, before he laid back down on the bed and turned off the light.

“Go to sleep, Wally.”

“’night, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Justice League Cartoon, Wally West/Bruce Wayne, (303): We've had gay sex and pie, the holiday season has officially begun"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673794.html?thread=89489154#t89489154)).


End file.
